Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge that rotatably accommodates a single reel on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound, and to a metallic plate that structures a release member provided in the recording tape cartridge.
Related Art
A recording tape cartridge that has been known heretofore rotatably accommodates a single reel, on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound, inside a case. This recording tape cartridge enables a reduction in accommodation space during storage and may record large volumes of data. This recording tape cartridge is equipped with a locking member, which is for locking the reel so as not to rotate inside the case at times of non-use, and a release member, which is for releasing the locking of the locking member at times of use.
During use of the recording tape cartridge, that is, during rotation of the reel, a spherical surface-shaped protrusion portion of the locking member and a flat surface-shaped touching surface of the release member, which are both resin members, slidingly contact one another. Accordingly, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-348839, in the light of increasing rotation speeds aimed at shortening access times to desired recording positions and data, a recording tape cartridge has been proposed heretofore in which a metallic plate that structures the touching surface is provided at the release member.